


And A Happy New Years

by Aliensandcryptids



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Kiss, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensandcryptids/pseuds/Aliensandcryptids
Summary: Connor drags Hank to a New Years Eve party.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	And A Happy New Years

Hank hated it. He looked around the room at the people on the dance floor. Some where either grinding against each other or making out in the corner. While others were too busy puking from all the booze. The loud music boomed in his ears as he leaned against a wall with his drink in hand. Hank wanted nothing more than to be at home watching TV on his couch. But Connor insisted that they go to a New Years party.

~~~~~~~~~

"It'll be fun,Hank" Connor said as he cheerfully helped Hank pick out his clothes.

"I don't know, Connor" Hank said sitting up in bed, "I have been out to a party in a long time"

Connor pouted and sat down next to him "Please,Hank? It'll be my first time going to a New Years Eve party and I want to experience it with you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hank couldn't say no to Connor's pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. Nor could he admit how those words made him feel. 

"Fuckin android" Hank muttered as he finished off his drink. 

Speaking of Connor. He was too busy talking to two other guys on the dance floor. Hank watched as they told him some shitty joke and Connor laughed. He started to feel a slight hinge of jealousy but pushed it down. He liked Connor but he wasn't even sure if Connor felt the same.

"This spot taken?" A women's voice said. 

Hank turned and saw a woman in a sparkly blue dress and red lipstick and red hair standing next to him. 

"No go ahead" he said gesturing to the spot next to him.. He got another drink and looked at the clock. Almost a few minutes till midnight.

"So what's a handsome guy like you doing by yourself?" she asked resting her chin on her hands.

"Actually I'm not alone. I'm with someone" Hank said.

"A girlfriend?"

"No, just... A friend" Hank said trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

He kept watching as Connor kept talking to the two guys. He knew it seemed a bit overprotective but a part of him didn't care.

"So why don't you come home with us?" One of the guys said.

"Actually I shouldn't" Connor said as he was about to walk away "I'm here with someone"

Suddenly the other guy grabbed his arm and got closer "Come on,baby" he said directly in Connor's ear "Just for tonight"

Hank watched as Connor started to struggle to get to get away. He immediately made his way through the crowd and grabbed one of them by the shirt.

"Hey, asshole let him go!" He growled.

"And what are you gonna do huh,old man" the other asshole snided.

Hank turned around and bared his teeth "I'll pummel both your sorry assess into the floor. I'm a cop and so is he. Don't think I won't have both your assess arrested for sexual harassment.

The two guys looked like they still wanted a fight but after a minute or so they backed down.

"Let's go" one muttered.

And they both disappeared into the crowd.

Hank sighed and turned to Connor whose LED was spinning bright red.

"You OK?" Hank asked.

But before Connor could answer the DJ's voice echoed through the loudspeakers. 

"Alright everyone it's almost time. Grab a partner and start dancing"

Soon couples flooded the dancefloor and started swaying to the music. Hank looked nervously at Connor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well shit. I haven't done this in a while but... Wanna dance?"

"I would love to Hank" Connor said placing his hand in Hank's. Hank placed his other hand on the small of Connor's back and the two started dancing. 

Hank had to admit that Connor wasn't a bad dancer. Hank smiled and looked at Connor as they swayed. His chocolate brown eyes staring into Hank's ocean blue ones. And for a moment all that mattered was Connor. His goofy smile and warm eyes. Hank realized that Connor was close. Close enough to where they could kiss.

"Hank?" Connor said pulling Hank away from his thoughts "There's something I need to tell you"

"What is it?" 

"Well-" 

Suddenly the DJs obnoxiously loud voice rang through the speakers again "Alright folks it's time for the countdown"

"I wanted to say how grateful I am to you. For letting you stay with me. And for being there to help me"

"10..9..8..7 6.." The crowd counted down.

"You were the only human who's ever been kind to me. I've always thought of you as a great friend. But lately I've felt more than that.

Hank felt that lump in his throat returning. " What do you mean,Connor? " Hank croaked out, as if it wasn't obvious.

"5..4..3" the crowd continued.

"What I mean is" Connor looked down.

"2..1" 

"I love you!" Connor blurted out

Hank's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. But before he had time to process what Connor said. Before he had time to make sure if he heard him right Connor surged forward and kissed him. If Hank's eyes were any wider they would have fallen out of his skull. he didn't kiss back or try to move. He just stood frozen. Connor loved him. He LOVED him.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!" the crowd shouted as confetti and streamed fell from the ceiling. 

Once Connor pulled away Hank could immediately see the panicked expression on his face.

"Oh. Oh,I'm so sorry Hank. I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking right"

Hank only blinked dumbly as Connor babbled on.

"Imsosorryiwasntthinkingright" Connor blurted.

Hank smiled and pulled him close "Connor"

Connor gave him a worried look "Yes, Hank?"

"Shut up" and suddenly Hank was kissing Connor. It was Connor's turn to be shocked as he immediately froze up but soon kissed back wrapping his arms around Hank and enjoying the kiss. Behind them the crowd continued cheering and hollering as more confetti and streamers fell down. 

The two pulled away from the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. 

"Happy new years,Connor"

Happy new years, Hank"

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell into the void with me on twitter!! @himbohank


End file.
